THE DREAM HUNTER
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: Lita has a nightmare. is it just a dream or somthing more. and what does Kurama's Kit years have do do with it. R
1. The Dream

**THE DREAM HUNTER**

**Based on 2 dreams I've had.**

It was late at night and Lita was up watching a DVD she had gotten form the Human world. She was lying on her bed and she fell asleep, but she didn't realize it.

**Dream**

Suddenly she was in a bar. People were laughing and dinking, and Lita joined them. Two people who Lita didn't recognize came up to her. "A Hunter is coming. You have to hide." One said. Before Lita realized what was happening a girl with pale/greenish skin and hair the color of dried blood walked in the door.

"Where is the Kitsune!" the woman yelled. Lita Backed up into a corner, trying to hide, But the Hunter saw her. The Hunter walked over to Lita and kneeled down. "A dirty Kitsune. Prepare to Die!" The Hunter held up a gun to Lita's head. Lita started to run but the Hunter was right on her tail. "You shall die!"

Lita ran and ran but the Hunter just kept gaining until Lita's back was against a wall. The Hunter toke aim and……

**END DREAM**

"**KURAMA!**" Lita woke up screaming. Kurama ran into the room.

"What's wrong Lita" Kurama asked. Lita sat up and look at Kurama. She was crying. "Lita what's wrong?" Kurama sat down next to her, and she leaned against his chest.

"I…I….I…I had a dream…just a dream…I just got scared…that's all." Lita stuttered.

"What happened in this dream?" Kurama asked, still concerned.

"I was in a bar, then two people came up to me and said a hunter was coming. Then a girl with pale greenish skin and hair like dried blood walked in. she spotted me and walked over to me. She held a gun to my head and….and tried to kill me. I got away but she fallowed me and cornered me. She was about to shot but I woke up." Lita finished. "It was just a dream."

"Lita…are you sure your ok?" Kurama asked. _What if it is not just a dream…what if it is one of those hunters who can get into a Kitsunes dream and make them so scared that they let their defenses down and become easier to kill._

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Just tell me if you have another dream like that. Ok?"

"Kay." Lita said. Kurama got up and left. Lita looked at the clock. "5:00 AM. Damn." She lay back down and fell back asleep.

But Kurama, who had woken up earlier (that's why he was not in bed) went to the library. He went to the shelf labeled "HUNTERS" and pulled out a book. "Why would they be showing up know? Why after 200 years, would they be showing up now? And why are they stalking Lita?" Kurama sat down. "Why are they trying to destroy the only family I have left?"

**I bet your wondering what kurama ment by "Why are they trying to destroy the only family I have left?" you will find out…Later…IF you review.**


	2. Genkai's help

**The Dream Hunter**

**OK. Thanks for reviewing. I just have a little note before we begin. The two unknown people in the first ch will show up later so if you would like to have one of your characters be one of the people then tell me in your review. Just give me a profile and tell me a little about the persons attitude and I'll put them in the story. But I can only take to so don't get mad if I don't pick yours. On with the story.**

At about 9:00 am Lita woke up. She headed downstairs and went to the dining room.

"Hello Lita," Kurama greeted when she entered." No more dreams I hope" _Please say no, please say no._

"Nope. I told you it was just a dream. Nothing to worry about." Lita said.

Kurama just sat there. _I hope your right._ "Where are the kids? Shouldn't they be up now?"

"I have no clue. Well Alo and Y.J. were staying at Angel's place. Snow is at Genkai's, if I remember correctly. And the little ones are…they should be in their room. But they should have woken up by now."

"I'll go look." Kurama said. _Please be in your room. _Kurama walked into the babys' room. He looked into the cribs and…………_thank Inari-sama. _He picked the twins up and walked back to the dining room. "Their still asleep. I think you might have woken them up."

"Opps. Heheh." Lita said. They all sat down and ate.

After breakfast Lita, Kurama and the babys went to Genkai's. "Hay mom! DAD!" Snow shouted as she basically strangled Kurama.

"Hello Snow. Have fun at Genkai's?" Kurama asked.

"YES! I learned a new move. Wanna see?" Snow asked.

"Not right now. I need to talk with Genkai for a min. Lita, take the kids and go pick up Alo and Y.J. and I'll meet you back home later." Kurama said.

"Ok" Lita said as she left with Snow and the babies. Kurama turned to Genkai.

"I need some help." Kurama said.

"Come inside. It must be important if you told Lita to leave." They walked inside and sat down.

"I think Physic Hunters are trying to kill Lita. She had a dream were a hunter tried to kill her. She said it was vary realistic." Kurama said.

"Are you sure that it wasn't just a dream?" Genkai said.

"I'm positive. 200 yrs ago both my parents were killed by these "Dream Hunters" and I fear they are back again." Kurama said.

"If she has any more dreams tell me. In the mean time I'll look to see if there is any unusual physic activity." Genkai said. They said there good- byes and Kurama left.

**SEE I told you I would tell you. Any way, remember what I said at the top of the page. And as they say in the movie biz, that's a rap.**

**Ja Ne**

**Lita Kitsune**


	3. Whats wrong

**DREAM HUNTER**

**I updated!YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!ok i still need one more charecter to be one of the mistery people from the dream. as soon as i have another one i will have lita have her 2nd dream and she will meet the 2 people. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kurama got home and saw Lita watching T.V. "Hay Lita! wanna go see angel and Kuronue? or mabye vist Yusuke and them back in the humen world?"

"Sure Kurama. SNOW!" Lita called. snow walked into the room.

"what?" snow asked.

"Me and your dad are going out for a bit. your in charge." Lita said.she got up and her and Kurama stared to leave.

"Really! awsome. ok have fun, don't get to drunk!" Snow said as Lita and Kurama left.

"So Kurama, were should we go." Lita asked.

"not sure, i just wanted to get out for a bit." (note:KURAMA IS IN DEMON FORM. HE IS ONLY IN HUMEN FORM IF HE IS IN HUMEN WORLD. thank u and have a good day) Kurama said.

"Hay i heard they opened a new bar in town. it is saposed to be really great, lot of food and drinks and its really cheap." Lita said.

"ya, i heard about that place. lets go have a look." Kurama said.

THE BAR

They entered the bar and at once Lita went riged. "Lita, whats wrong?" Kurama asked. Lita relaxed.

"nothing, its nothing. this just looks like the bar from my dream. it just suprised me a bit." Lita said. she headed to the bar.

"what'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Sake." Kurama said. "the strongest you have."

"Are YOU ok Kurama? you never get the strong stuff unless your worryed or upset." Lita said.

"im fine, its nothing you need to worry about." Kurama said, brushing her off.

"Im your mate, everything is my buisness." Lita said.

"you don't need to know. you'll just tell me im being parinod." kurama said.

"fine. you don't have to tell me." Lita said. she had a smirk on her face. "another drink plz!"

10 shots of makai sake later...

"well..." kurama said, "when i was , oh about 100, right before i met you, my mother started to have weird dreams. she would just brush them off, but slowly they started to get to her. my father got worred so he went to a friend of his and asked if he knew anything. the guy said that my mother was being hunted. my father was furious. he was also terrified. he ran home as quick as he could but when he got home he saw my mother was dead and i was beat up vary badly." kurama said.

"what happened to your dad after that?" Lita asked.

"after about a week my father started to have the same dreams. he got scared. then i got scared. i had never in my enire life seen my father scared. after about 5 weeks of the dreams my father told me that he wanted me to leave. he didn't want me to be killed. i told him that i was going to stay and help him fight. 3 days later the hunters showed up. me and my father tried to fight them but ..." Kurama triled off.

"oh no." Lita said.

"after they had killed him they turned to me. they said they would not kill me but they told me to beware. they told me to watch my back. 'one day we will return and kill you and your family, once and for all!' they said"Kurama said." when you told me about the dream you had i remembered that day."

"don't worry kurama, we have a lot of friends that will help us if they try to get us." Lita said. "Im not worryed." but inside Lita was terrified. _what if they are trying to kill me and the kits. i hope kurama is wrong. _

"Lita, lets get back home." Kurama said getting up from his seat.

"ok, lets go." Lita agreed. they both headed home.

**So what did you think. man im running out of ideas for chapters. i think this will be a short story. hope i made the chapter long enough. Review plz!**

**Ja Ne **

**Lita Kitsune**


	4. Mari

**The dream hunter**

**_The new char. In here is not mine, she is the property of: __Kuramas Girl Angel_**

**_Name: Mari. Age: Unknown. Hair: Black with Red bangs that hang down and is usually pulled into braids. Eyes: Grey. Skin: Pale. Personality: Slightly depressed, but happy too. Race: Kitsune or Fox Demon. History: She comes from a small Kitsune village that was attacked and she is the soul survivor._** **_Clothes: Black Tank top and Black jeans with black skate shoes and a black chocker necklace.

* * *

_**

**When they got home Snow greeted them at the door. "Mom, some one is here to see you."**

**"Who is it?" Lita asked.**

**"I don't know, but she said you would know her, and she had to talk to you. She said it was important." Snow said.**

**"Ok…" Lita said. She walked into the living room and stopped dead when she saw who was sitting there. "You…your one of the people in my dream."**

**"Yes. I was one of them. My name is Mari. My friend and me were trying to get you to wake up before the hunter showed up." Mari said.**

**"You mean that was not some dream. It was real? There really is a hunter after me?" Lita said, in shock.**

**"Yes. A special force of hunter that specialize in this kind of hunting." Mari said.**

**"Dream Hunters" Kurama said.**

**"Yes, how did you know?" Mari asked.**

**"They attack my family when I was younger. They told me they would return and destroy my family, and me." Kurama said. "But, why would they attack Lita, I'm the one they want." **

**"They know that this will wear you done. They will kill your mate, your Kits, and then, when you're begging to die, when your in the most pain, they will kill you." Mari said. **

**"Then we shall kill them first." Lita said.**

**"That will not work. They are smart, and they have many people. To many for you to kill alone." Mari said.**

**"Will YOU JUST TELL US HOW TO BEAT THEM!" Lita yelled.**

**"Don't give in, it's that simple." Mari said. "Oh, my friend should be here shortly, but for now…" tummy rumbles "do you have something to eat?" (Cue anime face fall)**

**"Come on, the kitchens this way." Lita said as she led Mari into the kitchen.**

**Kurama sat down on the couch after they had left. "…"**

**"Daddy? What's wrong?" Snow asked.**

**"Its nothing. We just have a bit of a problem." Kurama said.**

**"Its ok daddy. We will beat them. Were Kitsunes." Snow said.**

**"hehe…yes we will" Kurama said, smiling. "Yes we will"

* * *

**

_**ok I know its short…but your lucky you got this. I NEED another Char. Then you get more. And once again, thank you Kuramas Girl Angel for Mari. I hope I did a good job writing her. I hope you are happy.**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**Lita Kitsune**_


End file.
